


"Stay."

by aherdofturtles17



Series: Short Catradora Stuff [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra will not let Adora go, Death, F/F, Short, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aherdofturtles17/pseuds/aherdofturtles17
Series: Short Catradora Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081550
Kudos: 14





	"Stay."

"Stay." Catra whispered, still holding on tight to the motionless Adora. Adora stopped breathing, and her heart pounded a final time as the Heart of Etheria destroyed the universe.


End file.
